Shade Von Shadow
Shade Von Shadow is a human trapped between the light and shadow realm who is played by Darkauro. Prior to this, his name was Manfred Von Karma. History Past Born in the slums of Varrock, Manfred Von Karma was an average young man with some gift in magic. Most of it, however, stemmed from an affinity for teleportation spells and he would often use his parent's money to buy runes instead of food. Fairly soon, his parents figured out what he was doing with their money and was promptly kicked out of his home at age sixteen. He wandered around for two years, living off of food that he either stole with his magic or from begging.Eventually, Manfred came to the Wizard's Tower and attempted to join, but was rejected due to his rather poor demeanor and rather spiteful tone of voice.He stayed in Draynor for the rest of those two year period before encountering a pair of magi. The two magi were discussing theories related to teleportation and other dimensions, which caught Manfred's attention immediately.Manfred offered his services to the two magi,who accepted him as their apprentice.Unknown to Manfred, the two magi were intending to use him as a guinea pig in their experiments. After ten years of training,Manfred was ready to take part in the experiment of accessing different dimensions.But before the experiment began, Manfred overheard the two magi discussing their true intentions. So as the two magi were preparing the spell, Manfred stabbed both in back and proceeded to brutally kill them for such a betrayal. After taking most of their research notes,runes,and other magical tool, Manfred left before anyone could discover the dead men. Five years later, Manfred once more attempted to join the Wizard's Tower, and succeeded.However,he quickly started to make enemies out of all he met, often by calling their research either pathetic or not worth the effort. While at the Tower,Manfred began research into teleporting into a place known as the Shadow realm.But he soon discovered that most of the current theories of teleportation magic had nothing on such a place,and would often dismiss the notion of the Shadow Realm. After six years of failure, Manfred was removed from the tower for both a lack of success and several hateful and violent threats to other wizards.It would be another three years before Manfred would see the Shadow realm. And in three years from his removal, Manfred had devised a magical arrangement to help teleport him into the Shadow Realm.The spell backfired though,trapping Manfred in a space between his world and his goal. He soon discovered that his body was destroyed and his soul bound to this middle ground which made him unable to physically interact with the world around him and was unable to use magic normally.As such, the normal rules of survival were negated. So for the next eighteen years, Manfred wandered around the world, hopelessly trapped in his current state.He at one point tried to go to the Wizard's Tower to ask for assistance, but was attacked by his enemies at the Tower,whom still recognized him.Manfred soon discovered that their attacks simply passed through him, but found his attempts to attack with his dagger had the same effect.Realizing how pointless it was to stay here, he left feeling empty and depressed.But deep inside him,a faint but persisting hate kept burning despite his despair. Whilst wandering the world in his state, Manfred learned to teleport using a mixture of runes and his connection with the Shadow Realm, as well as a better control of what inanimate objects he could phase through,such as the ground. Present ~My Calling~ "I sat once more on the outskirts of Varrock,when suddenly a surge of power shook the world.My connection to the Shadow Realm told me that someone was using it,someone powerful.I worked my way to the source but found no one.I did however hear a cackle filled the air of the strange place I found myself in.It wasn't till a little while later that I heard the whispers of the fools who gossiped around me.They said that rumour had it Guthix had died,it wasn't until the gods started to destroy Lumbridge that I truly believed it.I was walking through Draynor when I heard of who was the cause of this.A person named Sliske is the supposed slayer of Guthix,as I heard it from this person known has his "Emissary."And why did he do?Well no one knows!It's when I realized that while I have been sitting here,moping about,I could have been doing something.Then I remembered I cannot do anything in this wretched state. But later on,when the gods Bandos and Armadyl battled,I learned that this Sliske had managed to start the war with his words,a possibly lies.If he managed to trick gods to kill each other,then even in my state I could do something.So I took an oath to myself to follow in Sliske's example and try to manipulate others into conflict.The sheer idea made me feel all giddy.But before I try something,I need to practice.And I know just the fools to try it on." ~Forty four years in the making~ "I returned to Varrock to find my parents,who somehow were still alive.They were significantly older and more feeble,and easiar to manipulate.Out of spite,I decided to practice on them.So I,by staying in the dark and out of sight, began to influence these old fools to kill each other.Over six days I left hints,suspicions and the ideas of hate to fester in their heads.It all culminated in the two killing each other.And I laughed,and laughed,and laughed about it for hours before leaving.I hadn't felt anything like that in years,and it felt so good.After that test run,I went and got a change in look and got ready to start causing pain and suffereing for others." ~Well,that didn't work~ After tricking some fool into poisioning themselves with a potion of mold,I went to Canifis for some fun.And no fun was had.Either I gave my intentions away too soon or I tried too hard to be fun,ended with nothing interesting happening beside hearing something about a stage which resulted in an awful joke my your's truly. Well,I might come back...but I might not...I doubt I will be invited to anything there. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Chaotic Category:Evil